


Give Me Proof Fic Mix

by Ms_Chem_Queen



Series: Proof [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:52:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Chem_Queen/pseuds/Ms_Chem_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A playlist featuring a song for each chapter of Give Me Proof. Basically a fic soundstack. Enjoy. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Proof Fic Mix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JezebelTheWicked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JezebelTheWicked/gifts).



https://play.google.com/music/playlist/AMaBXykDw-Nk7YmWKFZlTZ6z30qv5b1rH_hQsi6ktC0V-8gVJXqwe2FDNgnAZFhKPkehnju6AL1iDMg9SS05aTAQDNYmhxIorQ%3D%3D 

 

1) "Juarez"- Gerard Way

2) "In Too Deep"- Sum 41

3) "7 Minutes In Heaven (Atavan Halen)"-Fall Out Boy

4) "Dirty Love (feat Iggy Pop)"- Kesha

5) "But Julian, I'm a Little Bit Older Than You"- Courtney Love

6) "Neverenders"- Frnk Iero and the Cellabration

7) "Miserable"- Lit

8) "Autumn Shade 2"- The Vines

9) "Buried Myself Alive"- The Used

10) "Nobody Puts Baby In The Corner"- Fall Out Boy

11) "I Miss You"- Blink 182

12) "Proof"- Paramore

13) "Maps"- Yeah Yeah Yeahs

14) "Deathbeds"- Bring Me the Horizon

15) "Practice Makes Perfect"- Cute Is What We Aim For 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments please!


End file.
